


Embrace

by ARoneshooter



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARoneshooter/pseuds/ARoneshooter
Summary: Regardless, burden will always be burden and it inevitably troublesome with uncomfortable feeling tailing it. Burden cannot be avoided, it is impossible. Because as long as life goes on burden will keep exist. Still, lessening it not impossible. There are various ways to cease it.((what is sumarry cswdefhjj ))((I am not very good at English Im sorry for the mistakes))





	Embrace

The burden everyone carried on their shoulder was different from each other. Sometimes the brightest person bore more burden than others, or maybe, people who often whines about it actually bore the least burden, who knows. 

Regardless, burden will always be burden and it inevitably troublesome with uncomfortable feeling tailing it. Burden cannot be avoided, it is impossible. Because as long as life goes on burden will keep exist. Still, lessening it not impossible. There are various ways to cease it.

.

.

.

Those teal eyes reflecting nothing, empty. Some says that eyes were the window of the heart. So what it mean when the eyes saw nothing? No one know. Inukai sat in his room, facing the window. There was his reflection, but his eyes as void as ever.

Until a pair of arms greeted him, much to his surprise. Those arms clung to his neck. No voice came out from him nor from the owner of those arms. But Inukai caught a glimpse of few black strands slipped on his shoulder. 

"Tsuji-chan....?" Inukai could turned his head to see the so-called-Tsuji but he didn't. 

"....." Tsuji said nothing.

"Why so bold~" He attempted to sound cheerful. It worked but not enough to convince his junior.

"It's okay...." Tsuji whispered. 

"Eh... What was that mean?" Inukai smiled, though Tsuji couldn't see it.

"It wasn't your fault" Tsuji buried his face deeper in Inukai's neck. 

"What are you talking about, Tsuji-chan?” Inukai lied, mostly to himself.

"You don't have to bear it alone, you did great, senpai..." Tsuji said softly. "I am here for you" He continued.

Inukai took off Tsuji's arms and turned to where Tsuji was. Face to face, though Inukai didn't show a friendly face as usual. It more like an angry yet grim face. Tsuji was taken aback by this. But later he was surpised at the sudden action his senior done to him. Inukai hugged Tsuji. He maybe sligthy shorter but his hand still bigger than Tsuji's. Inukai smiled dearly.

"Thank you..." Inukai closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth they shared together. He grateful, he felt his burden lifted up. A simple thing could lessen his trouble. It was mysterious. 

The word 'You did great' Tsuji said earlier was so soothing, made his heart at ease, at least someone knew how much his effort was. Not like some people that adding his burden by putting an unsatiable expectation on him. 

He will always cherish this moment. Engraving the time where he could tore up his heavy armor and stopped struggle in his very heart. Entangled their arms, Embracing his dearest, felt their real ownself. Slipping into depth along with their heartbeat harmony. 

Tsuji hugged back "Don't mention it..." 

At least, they found peace in each other arms.

 

-fin-


End file.
